


In need

by callmesinpai (Aieem_Artemis)



Series: More (is better) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, F/M, Squirting, snarky foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aieem_Artemis/pseuds/callmesinpai
Summary: Lance watches her hungrily, she’s totally oblivious to her audience as she leans over the table, headphones on, head bob and hips swaying with the music as she works. God bless those headphones, and god send help for the shape of those hips. The worship he wants to inflict until she can’t stop moaning his name like a prayer.





	In need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raequaza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/gifts).



> This was originally supposed to be out on Lance's birthday... but I forgot and then I had to work forever that day, so I was trying to get it out for Raequaza's birthday. But that didn't happen... Now over a week later it's finally done.

Lance watches her hungrily, she’s totally oblivious to her audience as she leans over the table, headphones on, head bob and hips swaying with the music as she works. God bless those headphones, and god send help for the shape of those hips. The worship he wants to inflict until she can’t stop moaning his name like a prayer.

He wants to make it happen now, but there’s a small problem. It’s big round and wearing a yellow headband. And it’s also completely oblivious to Lance’s longing. He leans back and looks up at green from his position on her paw. He can hear red judging his thoughts, but god Pidge’s ass was sent from the heavens above.... Well so to speak.

“Hunk…” Lance whines slipping from greens paw and making his way over to the table, flopping across their work gracelessly. “Your time is up. It’s time for you to go make dinner.”

“But Lance I’m close to--”

“Ah-ah. You’ve been saying that for over an hour. Dinner. Before my stomach eats itself.” He groans loudly, Pidge glances up at them with a raised eyebrow before turning back to her work.

Hunk sighs giving in exactly like Lance knew he would. “Fine, I’m sure everyone’s getting hungry.” Lance lets out a cheer and hip checks Hunk teasingly, Hunk bump back before leaving him alone with Pidge.

He turns his attention Pidge, the pen stylist moving across the screen as she draws up blueprints. Lance needs to draw her attention away from it. He watches her for a couple of minutes, watches the way she bites her bottom lip while she consentates, the way she sways side to side with the beat of the music, the way she puts the pen in her mouth when she needs to use both hands for something on the screen.

Pidge is so cute. She thinks she can hide the fact that she's turned off her music, but Lance can tell by the way that she stopped swaying to the beat.

“Katie.” he smiles up at her still leaning over the table. Her shoulders tense but she doesn’t stop working. He keeps the teasing tone in his voice. “Katie~”

She’s purposely ignoring him now, but he knows what makes her tick, what will make her fall right into his trap. He rolls over onto his back tilting his head back looking up at her. Pidge is chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. He watches her for a couple seconds before he puts his plan into action.

He stands and goes around the table. He reaches up and tugs the headphones down around her neck. “Ignoring me isn’t…” he trails a finger down her spine, “nice.”

There's a clatter as Pidge drops her pen. “Lance.” She takes a deep breath picking the pen back up, “I'm trying to work.”

“You're always trying to work though.” He presses several kisses along her jaw, tilting her head back with a finger under her chin as he continues placing kisses down her neck. “You never have time for me except when it’s convenient for you.”

“Mmmn… thats not true. I make time for you all the time.”

“Playing video games with me as a distraction is not making time for me, it's using me as an excuse for a distraction.”

She slams her hands against the table and spins around in his arms. Pidge narrows her eyes on him, “Really? Right here?”

“Why not here?” He grins down at her.

Pidge looks around and lets out a sigh, “Fine. Why not? Let's defile my work space.” her voice is dry and she shrugs.

Lance is torn between pouting at her and laughing. He settles on the later, a smile on his lips and he leans in and kisses her. Pidge calls him sappy but he knows she enjoys it, 

She wraps her arms around his neck simultaneously pulling him down as she raises up to meet him. There kiss deepens and he lifts her sitting her on the table. Her legs going around his waist pulling him closer.

The great thing about Pidge is honestly didn't take much to get her going, he'd learned that quickly not long after they’d started dating, she was a needy lover, but god was Lance more than willing to give. He pulls her shirt up over her head and laughs and the cute patterned bra she’s wearing.

She obviously wasn’t expecting to get some action today and she says as much as she smacks him in the arm. “It’s comfortable.”

He grins down at her. “Its cute.” He corrects because it is. Light green with watermelons on it, childish and cute and very Pidge. Lance wonders if she's wearing matching panties, he doesn’t have much time to dwell on the thought as his shirt is ripped off over his head.

She reaches behind her back and opens the clasp, throwing it on the floor with her shirt. “If were going to do this get on with it before someone walks in on us. God forbid it’s Shiro We don't want to subject him to your heteronormativity.”

“Still bi even though I'm dating you.”

Pidge shrugs and pulls him back down into a kiss this one hard and searing, their bare chests pressed together. Her hands slide over his back, “how is your skin so soft? It isn't fair.”

“Because I'm not a heathen like you. I actually take care of myself.” Lance nips at her bottom lip.

“Excuse me I take care of myself.” Pidge pulls back away from the kiss.

“Yeah that's why last week I had to physically bathe you because Hunk was complaining about the way you smelled.”

She rolls her eyes. “I didn't smell that bad.”

“Your hair was greasier than Keith's after a workout.” She makes a face. “I thought I was going to have to use dish soap to cut through that.”

She goes for the front of his pants tugging them open. “That's why I want to keep my hair short, but you insist I let it grow out. You and my mom are the same.”

“First off,” he pinches her nipple causing her to let out a startled sound, “the length of your hair doesn’t make that any less disgusting.” He pitches it again interrupting her argument. “Second your side pony is iconic and makes you look super cute.” The complement has its desired effect as her cheek flair red. “Third can you not bring up your mom right now?”

“Fine but only because your dick is out.” She grins at him, her cheeks still flushed red.

Lance snorts. “Because my dick’s out.” He dips his head into her shoulder as he giggles. “Dick out…” he lifts head and looks Pidge in the eyes, she’s unamused and it's easy to see.

Lance cups her face and leans in to kiss her, its sweet and tender and that seems to make her relax some. He knows he probably pushed that a little too far, but the combination of her facial expression and the tone of her voice made that funnier than it should have been.

One of those ‘you had to be there’ things.

“Okay off with your pants.” Lance pulls at the waist band and Pidge rolls her hips up off the table so that Lance can pull them off. He disposes them and her panties on the ground with the rest of their clothes.

“This isn't equality. Your dick may be hanging out but you still have your pants on.” Pidge takes his dick in hand and starts stroking him.

He groans softly, “Do you really want me to get naked?” Lance's voice is oddly serious.

She looks up at him a smile pulling up her lips. “I don't really care, but either way let's go…”

The teasing rubs his fingers along her slit, she was wet, really wet. The kind of wet that told him she'd been turned on for a while.“Ooo… someone's eager.”

Pidge shivers but her expression tells him that she's not ready to give in. “It’s hard not to be with somebody so pretty in the room.”

“Your right. Hunk is gorgeous, hard smash in my book.” He licks his lips.

She snorts and giggles. “Nothing's stopping you, though let’s be honest here he’d actually be smashing you.” 

That sends a pleasant tingle through his body. “You're not wrong.” He dips down and starts pressing kisses to Pidges neck, his hands sliding up her thighs. “You’d like to see that.” He grins against her skin.

“Mmnnn…” she sighs tilting her head back, her thighs parting wider. There’s a smile on her lips, “You’re not wrong. Oh!” Her eyes snap close as he sucks on one of her nipples, pleasure coursing through her body.

Lance loves to be the reason for someone else’s pleasure. Loves to hear the moans, loves to be the reason that people writhe and moan. He loved to make people feel good. It’s what got him going, what wound him up, and what got him off.

Pidges nipples are sensitive, Lance knows this, knows if he lingers too long playing with them it’ll go from feeling good to pain. He moves on after playing with them, he kisses down her stomach and nips along her hip. He teases her opening, lightly circling her slit, brushing lightly with his thumb over her clitoris. Her hips jerked with each brush against it as she lets out gaspy moans.

“Lance… Please…” It’s nice to see her like this, not hiding behind wit and dry humor, seeing her vunerable like this. He finally slips two fingers inside her, she’s already soaking wet her body squeezing around his intrusion. The slick sound music to his ears making his dick throb just as much as her pants and moans were.

He wants to taste, so he does. 

He leans down, pressing his tongue firmly against her clit and gives it a little flick before sucking on it. Pidge’s body arches up off the table and her fingers twist in his hair. The thrum of pleasure coursing through her body causing her legs to legs to twitch on either side of his head. He keeps up the motions, switching between licking and sucking while his fingers moved inside her, teasing her in all the right ways.

And right when she’s about to orgasim, he stops.

Pidge lets out a broken sob, her thighs clinching together trying to hold him in place but it’s too late. Lance has already moved. He runs his hands up her thighs and smiles down at Pidge as she glare up at him. “It’s okay baby. I got chu.” He pushes his

She opens her mouth to make some snarky comment, he knows, but it’s cut off with a gasp as he used the tip of his cock to tease her, not actually pushing inside. Lance continues to tease her like this until Pidge is begging for it.

“Lance stop teasing!”

He chuckles, “Alright, alright.” he pushes in, encasing himself in that tight wet heat. He lets out a groan at the sensation which is lost under the volume of her moan. There’s a sudden rush of wet heat around him. She lets out a broken sob and Lance knows he teased her too much. Lance’s half surprised when she doesn’t push him away but pulls him closer her heels digging into his back nails leaving scratches across his shoulders.

She moans his name as he starts moving inside her, he start slow and shallow and moves faster and pushing deeper as she urges him on. Lance grips her hips tightly, pulling her closer to the edge of the table. He shift in position is just what he needed to push deeper, his dick hitting her g-spot now.

As sweet as the feeling is, and no matter how much they want it to last forever, the end is already looming over them. Pidges juices keeps running dripping on to the table, making a mess of her thighs, but making everything so much better.

At least to Lance.

Lance remembers the first time they messed around. Pidge had been so embarrassed by squirting, complaining about the mess it made. Lance loved it, it made everything so much better, he loved the feeling of wetness around him, loved it watching her squirt. “Mmmn… Katie, ‘m so close.”

Pidge lets out a whimper, she’s writhing whimpering mess under him. It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful. His end is quickly approaching he bites his lip trying to fight against his nature to cum, but it doesn’t work. He pushes as deep as he can before he fills her, there’s another gush of liquids around him.

Everything comes to a stand still and after she catches her breath her nose crinkles and she glares at him, “Did you just come inside me?”

“Uhhh….”

Pidge starts laughing and Lance, once the initial shock wears off joins her. “That was good.”

The doors woosh open before either of them have time to move or grab for clothes before Hunk appears in the doorway. “ Hey did you… Really guys? On our work table?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's my best work but I did put a lot of love into it... Maybe I'll make it a series "lance gets laid" but don't hold your breath too long.


End file.
